


Literally Just Smut

by solversonlou



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Bottom Callum "Halfway" Highway, Fanart, M/M, Top Ben Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solversonlou/pseuds/solversonlou
Summary: fanart of ben topping callum
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Literally Just Smut

i cannot conceive of anything but top!ben now i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> finally drew summat i didn't completely hate... it aint perfect but wever


End file.
